Pink Distraction
by shuxyuki
Summary: [COMPLETED] Its Yuki's birthday and Shuichi has to distract him from remembering his past. Yuki X Shuichi
1. Kareoke

**Author:** shuXyuki  
**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it... (I still wish I did...)  
**Warning:** Nope... No warning.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Good morning Yuki! How was your sleep?" Shuichi sat up in bed and yawned.

"Keep it down! It's too early. Don't you ever sleep?" Yuki said with his face still buried in his pillow.

Shuichi got up and quietly made breakfast. Strawberry Shortcake, Yuki's favorite. In fifteen minutes the cake was done and Yuki had just finished his shower. _Yuki's going to love this! _The pink haired boy thought.

Yuki walked into the kitchen with a tired look on his face. He slowly walked over to the kitchen counter and started making coffee.

"Ok Yuki! Breakfast is ready!" Shuichi held the cake in front of Yuki.

"What's that for? You're not supposed to have cake for breakfast. I'll just have coffee." Yuki walked over to the table and sat down. Shuichi ran over to him, "Yuki! Did you forget what day it is?"

"Tuesday?" Eiri said coldly.

"Yes… But what's the date?"

"February twenty…" Eiri's voice trailed off. "Oh great, it's my birthday. So is this what the cake is for?" Eiri sounded disappointed, as though he didn't want today to be his twenty-third birthday.

It was now seven whole years since that horrible incident with Yuki Kitazawa happened. And every year, on his birthday, he seemed to remember more and more about it.

Shuichi sat down next to Yuki and put his arm around him. "Don't worry. You won't remember anything today, because I'll be here distracting you." He was trying to comfort Yuki, and it seemed to be working. Yuki looked over at Shuichi and smiled. "Ok Yuki, so what are we going to do today? We can watch Nittle Grasper videos all day."

"I hate Nittle Grasper." Yuki said.

"I know! Can we go on a date somewhere?" Shuichi's eyes lit up with the thought of them going on a date.

" Ok. Where do you want to go?" Eiri got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hmmm... I dunno. We've already been to all of the places that I can think of." Shuichi paused for a moment. "Oh wait! I know one place! Lets go to that new karaoke place that just opened up down the street!"

"Alright, that works. We should keep a low profile so no one notices us." Eiri sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

After breakfast they took showers and got ready to sing karaoke. "Shuichi... I don't think you should wear your concert outfit."

"You're right, but what else should I wear? My fans know what all of my clothes look like. Hey! I know, I'll wear your clothes! Then no one will notice me!" Shuichi picked up Eiri's favorite blue shirt.

"I don't think so. You might spill something on them, and my clothes are dry clean only. You'd be better off wearing your own stuff." Eiri smirked.

The karaoke bar was relatively empty. Except for the small group of high school girls, the place was deserted.

"Did you see the news yesterday?" A tall brown-haired girl asked her friend.

"You mean the thing about Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou being rumored lovers? Yeah, I saw it. I wonder if it's true." The brown-haired girl's friend replied.

"I don't think this a good idea. What if they recognize us?" Eiri whispered to Shuichi.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal. There are only _five_ of them." Shuichi walked on to the stage. "Ok! I'm going to sing my favorite song! Sleepless Beauty by Nittle Grasper!" Shuichi yelled to Eiri, who was sitting across the room.

Shuichi started singing and a short red-haired girl looked over at him. _That sounds like Shuichi Shindou from "Bad Luck"._ She thought. The girl examined him some more, _Yeah, I think it is..._

When the pink-haired rock star finished his song the short red-haired girl walked over to him. "Um... Excuse me, but would you happen to be Shuichi Shindou from "Bad Luck"?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi happily blurted out. "Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that. Please, don't tell anyone that I'm here."

"Ok." The girl sounded nervous. "I went to all your concerts, "Bad Luck" is my favorite band! If you don't mind... Can I please have your autograph?" She pulled a pen and paper out of her backpack.

"Sure! And thanks for being a fan of my band. So, who should I make this out to?"

"Kanaka."

"Ok!" He started writing. "Kanaka... Thanks... For being... My... Number one... Fan... Love,... Shuichi Shindou." He handed her the pen and paper.

"Thank you so much Shindou-san!"

"No problem, and you can call me Shuichi. Shindou-san makes me feel old..."

Kanaka walked back over to her friends and Shuichi ran to Yuki. "What did you think? Was my singing good!" Shuichi excitedly screamed at Yuki.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we do something else now? Its pretty boring just watching you sing." Eiri, who was sitting down, looked up and smiled at Shuichi.

The two boys got up and left. As they were walking back to Eiri's apartment, Eiri asked Shuichi something odd. "Did you fall in love with me for my looks or money, or did the person you happen to fall in love with was me?"

* * *

Hope you liked chapter oneof Pink Distraction. 

Thanks for reading! (sorry I wrote "chapter two", it was a typo)  
-shuXyuki


	2. Love

**Author**: shuXyuki  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation... Or the song. The song is "Glaring Dream" from Gravitation.  
**Warning**: No warining...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Eiri turned around to look at Shuichi. Shuichi stood a few feet behind Yuki, staring blankly at him. Yuki started to walk towards Shuichi's frozen body just as he started to say something.

"What are you talking about? I fell in love with you for **you**! I don't know why I fell in love with you, but I can't control my feelings towards you. I didn't want to be gay. It's just the way my heart reacted when I first saw you that night in the park. Since then… I've never been able to stop thinking about you. I love you, Eiri! And I'd do anything for you… I love you so much that I would **die** for you!"

"So you love me that much? You damn brat." The two smiled at each other and continued on their way home.

It was 3:30 when they arrived at home. "Hey Yuki," Shuichi grabbed a folded piece of paper on the kitchen table. "tell me what you think of this song that I wrote." He handed the paper to Yuki.

Yuki began reading.

Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni  
Tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
Ashi moto ni chirabatta  
Omoide niji maseru  
Mayoi aruku  
Machi no kagayaki wa  
Glaring one way…

Yuki stopped reading the lyrics and fell to his knees. Something in that song struck a nerve and made him remember. He blacked out and fell to the floor.

Beginning of flashback

"Hey Kitazawa-san, you're a novelist!" A young blonde-haired boy asked a taller brown-haired boy.

"Yes." The taller boy answered sweetly.

"Wow… I want to be a novelist, too!" The small boy announced excitedly.

End of flashback

"Yuki! Hey! Hey, Yuki, wake up!" Shuichi had Eiri's head resting on his lap. "Yuki, please! Wake up!" He had been trying to wake him up for the past hour. Now Shuichi had finally given up and was carrying him to his bed.

The next morning Yuki woke up early. "Hey Shuichi, what happened yesterday after I read your lyrics?" He shook Shuichi to wake him up.

"Huh? What? Oh right. Yesterday. Well After you went unconscious, I was yelling at you for an hour to wake up." Shuichi rubbed his eyes and sat up. "So… About the lyrics… Did you like them?"

"No, they're crap. You have zero talent."

* * *

Hope you liked chapter two! Chapter three won't be up for a while because I still have to write it. (I have writers block) 

I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter!

Enjoy,  
-shuXyuki


	3. Shocks and Tears

This chapter is somewhat different. I've decided to have a dedication. (don't ask)

I dedicate this chapter to Nate, because if you needed someone to do this for you, I'd be the first  
one to volunteer.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"What! You don't like my lyrics! Why not?" Shuichi kept babbling on to Yuki about his lyrics and didn't even bother to notice that Yuki was trying to tell him something.

"Shuichi… Please… Call an ambulance…" Eiri fell back on his bed unconscious. Shuichi finally realized what had happened to Yuki and called an ambulance immediately.

After waiting three hours in the hospital's waiting room, the doctor finally told Shuichi what was wrong with Eiri.

"His heart is failing and if he doesn't get a new one in six hours, he will die." Shuichi's heart almost stopped when he heard that Yuki was going to die. He ran to Yuki's hospital room to see if he was ok for the moment.

"Is it true? Do you really only have six hours to live?" A couple tear drops dripped down Shuichi's face and onto Yuki's sheets.

"Yes, but hopefully I can get a heart transplant from someone before the six hours is up." Yuki looked tired.

Shuichi thought for a moment then yelled, "Take mine! You can have my heart. Like I said, 'I love you do much that I would **die** for you.' I wasn't kidding when I said that." Shuichi ran to the doctor. "Please, take my heart! I'll do anything to keep him alive!"

* * *

Sorry this was so short. But hey, arn't you glad I updated within a year? The reason it took soooo long was because I've had an eternal writers block on this. But I just got the idea last night.

shuxyuki


	4. Sad Hearts

TADA! The FINAL chapter! w00t! I really hope you enjoy it. **Make sure you're listening to sad music while reading!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

The operator got ready to operate on Shuichi. He gave him all of the necessary shots, then let him speak with Eiri for the last time. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eiri asked as he held Shuichi's hand. The doctor had placed Eiri in the bed next to Shuichi's operating table so they could be together for Shuichi's last few moments on Earth.

"Yes. As long as you're alive and well, I'm happy. And if it means that I have to die for you to live, then I'll do it. I'd die ten times over, just do you can live. But I just ask one thing… Please… Don't forget me." Shuichi's eyes started to water. Eiri got up and gave Shuichi a hug and a kiss.

"Don't worry, I could never forget you. You're the most important thing to me. It'll be **very** hard to live without you. But I'll try to manage." Eiri's eyes started to tear up.

The doctor started operating as soon as they were ready. Hand in hand the couple lay there, in that cold operating room. Till death do they part. Here it was: death, and they still didn't want to part.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Shuichi drifted off to a far away place called Heaven. Where he would stay in peace for the rest of eternity.

-------------

The day of Shuichi's funeral was sadder than the day Eiri killed Kitazawa. Eiri stood at Shuichi's gravestone in the pouring rain. He knelt down in the mud and placed a book in front of the grave. The book was titled, "Lovers for Eternity."

* * *

WHEEE! I'm DONE! **THE END! **My life's mission is OVER! XD 

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please read my other fics,  
shuxyuki


End file.
